How It Came To Be
by ElegantBlue516
Summary: Sawada Tsunarin, a 15 year old girl with brown hair that defiance with gravity and long lower-half hair that stream down, she had lovely golden brown eyes and a face that defines everything that's cute falls prey to someone that has the unlikeness of any relationship... its none other than carnivorous Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hope you like it and please review at the bottom... Thank you.

This is the first one the I ever wrote... I'm not that weak-hearted... so, criticize my work carefully.

I really want my work to be a lot better.

Discalmer: I don't own any KHR

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love works in strange ways**

A blissful morning, the light-coloured curtain sways as the breeze travels through the air. Someone sleeps peacefully in bed, with locks covering a fair face.

_Ring...ring...ring... _the alarm clock burst in banging noise to wake a certain someone. He sluggish moves his hand towards the button to stop the annoying sound. Pushes the button... and adjusts into a sitting position against the pillow behind.

Eyes with the colour of misty grey look at the body covered by the white blanket lying beside him. That person is none other than Sawada Tsunarin, a 15 year old girl with brown hair that defiance with gravity and long lower hair that stream down, she had lovely golden brown eyes and a face that defines everything that's cute even though she a little bit short for girls her age.

The boy smirks at the sight of the one he loves sleeping quietly in his room. He looks around for his phone and calls his assistant to arrange transport. Home of the carnivore of the Hibari clan, this clan rules over Namimori and is the shadow behind Japan's politics. The boy is the second son of the head of Hibari clan, currently 16th years old. Hibari Kyoya is also known as the current head of the discipline committee of Namimori Academy.

After the short talk on the phone, he set it at the bedside table. He closes in on her and gave a small kiss on the cheek to wake her up._ 'You had a beautiful dream... my love...?'_ asked Hibari-san as the girl opens her eyes to face him. '_What do you think...'_ answered Tsuna. Hibari smiled and they had a wet kiss.

How a girl like Tsuna, her so called nickname by all her friends in school end up in the den of the most dangerous man in school...?

* * *

**Few days ago...**

'_HHHEEEEYYYYY... TSUNA'_ yelled by one of her best friends, Sasagawa Kyoko as she runs towards Tsunarin. They had a chat on the way home. _'We should have a party for her... don't you think so...? Her birthday is just around the corner... 8 DEC was it...' _she stare at the sky in thought.

_'Yes, it's the 8__th__ alright... just two more days then. We better plan this quickly and get the others to help as well.' _answered Tsunarin.

_'Let's do it at my house, after all, that boyfriend of hers might have something special to give her' _Kyoko smiled maybe even grinning.

_ 'I know what you mean...hehe.' _both of the girls shriek in joy, clutching their hands together. Moments later, an old lady shouted at them to shut the hell up. Both of them just ran away, laughing with excitement.

**The following day**,

those two tells their girlfriends, Dokuro Chrome and Muira Haru, and they all tells the boys. Each of them was appointed to certain people. Little sister will definitely tell her brother, so Kyoko went to get Ryohei, who is the boyfriend of Hana and she also make sure to remind him about the present to save him from destruction later.

Chrome went to get her older half brother, Rokudo Mukuro and his girlfriend, MM codename for red-headed Maron Maria while Haru who is on the track team went to get the baseball-lover Yamamoto Takeshi and his friend, Hayato Gokudera at the sport facility.

Before they start appointing the people, they had a little game of picking the shortest stick and it seems the loser is Tsunarin who has been entrusted with the job of giving the invitation to Hibari Kyoya at the reception room. Tsunarin always had a knack for being unlucky since this was the worst one yet. Nobody ever approach him except his assistant and so called friend, Sasagawa Ryohei. Tsunarin is rather in a difficult situation and she better find a way to talk or at least enter the room without any violence.

_'Why is it... am I'm cursed...' _she mumbled to herself as she stares at the stick she picked earlier.

* * *

At the hallways, she walks slowly as possible to her destination. She was still panicking on what she should say or do once she got there.

_"I am seriously gonna get kill! There's no way he'll listen to what I say. Besides, this is a party for crying out loud!... I already know he dislike...er...NO...hates crowding thanks to the rumours of someone actually paying the price for it. Please oh please don't be in the there." _This made her completely forgets about the surroundings and her little wish came true.

'_Bam...!'_ and she fell on top of that person.

'_So sorry, I wasn't looking at where I wa-...' _as she tries to get up when she saw a face that she wish in a million years not to see. It's Hibari Kyoya. She froze at the glance of the killing aura in his eyes.

Moments later, _'Hey.'_ he said snapping her out of the trance. _'How long are you planning to be on top of me before I bite you to death'_ threaten Tsunarin. _"There it is"_ in her thoughts.

She was terrified with horror and quickly gets off to only fall again clumsily. She kissed Hibari-san's lips. Both of them were in shock maybe not that much for Hibari-san. Nevertheless, they share a kiss for a few seconds and Hibari's assistant, Kusakabe behind them went completely pale and collapsed.

The very instant they part their lips, Tsunarin ran away leaving a trail of dust behind while Hibari-san was still lying on the floor. He felt something never thought possible of ever having one. He got up and went on his way_. 'Hn... an omnivore'_.

**In the classroom,**

_'What have I done!? He definitely gonna come and bite me to death now...there's no way to escape. What is really bad is that I still have not told him yet. Does this mean...nononono... I'm not...going...to...see him...' _Tsunarin mumble to herself and suddenly remember how handsome he was even girls would envy that type of complexion. Her face starts to blush and it got redder when she realise she was really close to him at that time_._

_ 'Am I falling for him...?' _she said it to herself. That night she couldn't sleep.

* * *

**The next day at Kyoko's home,**

the girls gather everyone except Hibari-san and the loving couple, and begin discussing among each other on what task they should each handle and... _'Which boys to help us...'_ said Haru. The girls giggled while the boys' faces stunned at the idea. During this time, Tsunarin was still thinking about the image that she experienced yesterday.

'_Tsunarin are you okay? You seem to be day dreaming all day...just what is going on in your head today ~desu?'_ asked Haru.

_'Oh... nothing really...hehehe...'_ Tsunarin laughed nervously. _'Sorry, I couldn't get Hibari-san to come today'_ she told the others.

_'To speak the true, is okay'_ comforting her by her kind friend, Yamamoto-san.

_'Yea...! Who would like that bastard to sit here and do nothing anyway' _said Gokudera-kun.

Tsunarin know very well of what is going on with her today. She didn't sleep well last night, nearly got ram over by a cyclist, didn't pay attention in class and even nearly mistaken of going to the boys toilet. Tsunarin was too tired of doing anything else today but she buckles up herself and tries to be active for her friends since the birthday party is tomorrow_._

_ 'There's still a lot of work to be done for tomorrow. No time to be wasting around'_ she said to herself with a smile back on her face.

In the end, she never really got things done but made some things more difficult than it should be. While her friends were still planning to get the things in order and cleaning up some messes, Kyoko ask her to get some more colour paper for the decoration at the nearby shop and she also asks Tsunarin to get her camera she left at school as well. Tsunarin agreed, took some money and left.

_"This will calm my mind down a little bit."_ she thought to herself.

She went to the shop, brought the colour paper, thanked the cashier and off to school. She was still in her school uniform so she entered the school grounds and it didn't felt that weird except there was nobody around.

_'I hope there are no ghosts in this school. Hie... oh just a bird...ha-ha...sigh. I can't believe is this late already'._ She entered the school doors, place her shoes and goes to her classroom since Kyoko is the same class as her. Tsunarin searches everywhere, at Kyoko's place and the classroom. It was nowhere to be found. It seems someone might have taken it to the lost and found box.

The box is place near the teacher's lounge for some reason, _'I should quickly go and get going soon.'_ Tsunarin whispered to herself. She walked cautiously to avoid tripping over nothing to get out of here soon as possible_._

_ 'Thank goodness they didn't place it at the reception room...I'll probably would have cross path with Hibari-san. Hahaha... I doubt he'll still be in school this late. Oh well.'_ Looking at the hallway.

_ 'Yes, there it is.'_ She ran quickly towards it and looks through it. There it was, sitting at the bottom of the box after ransacking through all kinds of things_. 'She sure has a cute camera; I wish I had one like hers'_ Tsunarin smile satisfied with completing her task without anyone's help.

* * *

On her way back, she thought of going to the reception room to try and get her student card back that got confiscated for being late for school. Since no one is in school, she didn't worry that much.

At the reception room, the door was unlocked and there was not a single soul in sight. She walked to the table across the room and opens the right drawers looking for her card, when the door suddenly slams open.

_'Hie...!' _ Tsunarin let out a small scream and saw the person by the door. Hibari-san was standing right there, glaring at Tsunarin's action. He was displeased. The timing couldn't be any better for Hibari-san.

Tsunarin is sweating; she tries to think of an excuse because there's no way her charm of being innocence is going to work on Hibari-san like it did on teachers. The silence broke.

_'What are you doing here...and what you think are you standing at my table for...'_ states Hibari-san. He closes the door behind to ensure that she wouldn't run away. Hibari-san was quiet; he walked over to the sofas and sat down._ 'Come here'_ Hibari-san ordered Tsunarin.

'_Yes!'_ said without thinking, she didn't want to know what will happen if she don't. She walks towards him and hesitate a little to be at such a close distance to him. She was afraid that Hibari-san will notice her blushing cheeks despite the situation_._

_ 'Are you free now?'_ asked Hibari-san.

_'Eh huh...'_ Tsunarin mind gone blank at the question.

_'When you are ask a question, answer it properly...you herbivore' _Hibari-san enforce the question.

_'Ye-...yes!? I am' _Tsunarin trying to spits the lies out. 'Take a seat' Hibari-san patted the empty space besides him. Tsunarin walked over and sat down slowly. She was really starting to feel tired from standing still when she was weak in the knees the moment she saw Hibari-san.

_"Sigh... lucky I didn't fall over this time. I wouldn't want to fall and-..." _Tsunarin's face is blushing even redder now, thinking back about their first kiss or hers at least.

'_Is there something on the floor that interests you?'_ Hibari-san looks at Tsunarin.

_'Uh-...'_ she tries and answer at his face but quickly look away. She was quiet.

Hibari-san smirks as he caught glimpsed of her blushing face. He was delighted that his presence is agitating her. Tsunarin was starting to panic; she wonders what Hibari-san will do next, her mind feels like it's going to blow up any second.

_ "What is the hell going on here!? What am I doing with Hibari-san...I already told myself that I would not see him...stupid Tsuna... what were you thinking."_ Tsunarin thought about her own stupidity.

_'What is Hibari-san doing in school this late?_' Tsunarin gather her courage to make some kind of conservation.

_'I was finishing my paperwork for today...will you let me try something?' _he asked.

_"Just what is he asking me!? I better just agreed or I'll end up dead somewhere...but he is being really nice to me today. He never once said the infamous phrase of his at me. Something is going to_ happen" thought Tsunarin.

'_Sure...'_ she said slowly to see his reaction.

At that very moment, Hibari-san embraces and kisses Tsunarin gently as she was the most precious thing in the world. Tsunarin shocked but didn't push him away since she was not strong enough to do so in the first place_._

_ 'Hi...Hibari-san...what are you doing...'_ she tries to utter the words from their kiss thus, gaining entry into Tsunarin's mouth. The kiss last for a minute.

_'Paying back the kiss yesterday'_ Hibari replied. Out of breath, they pause their little session.

'_What do you mean, Hibari-san?'_ breathing heavily.

'_You dare to forget what you did to me yesterday'_ scowl Hibari. _'You're the first and last girl who dare take a kiss from me and I'm returning the favor with interest. Let me ask you... Have you fallen for me...?'_ Hibari asks looking straight into Tsunarin's golden brown eyes.

Tsunarin eyes widened at the question her face was getting redder and redder. She froze, stuck in a loophole of the question. She was blushing furiously and her eyes were lock on Hibari. He smiled which made it worse for Tsunarin.

In Tsunarin's mind, it's filled with Hibari Kyoya and he said this before she left_, 'You are mine now... and I can be yours if you say three little words to me'_. She left the school with a kiss she would never dream of and will never forget as she touches her lips... her heart is still beating fast from the experience.

She is in love with Hibari Kyoya...


	2. Chapter 2

Here the next one...

Enjoy reading...the next one will be out soon.

In the previous chapter,

**She left the school with a kiss she would never dream of and will never forget as she touches her lips...**

** her heart is still beating fast from the experience.**

** She is in love with Hibari Kyoya...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The party (part 1)**

It's a day of celebration for a certain someone; Hana is out on a date with Ryohei who's tasked with keeping Hana away from the house. Ryohei is struggling to a poker face on; since lying is not his forte especially when it comes to Hana-chan.

Everyone came to the Sasagawas' house that early morning, to finally set up the party except for Tsunarin who was always late for everything. In that house, it seems all hell has broken loose.

When Tsunarin finally arrived, she could hear Gokudera-kun yelling and Haru-chan wailing all the way outside of the house. She enters the house to find the room messing and smoke for some reason_._

_ "It might be Gokudera's explosive...he-he"_ Tsunarin sweat drop at the sight of the commotion.

'_Guys, hurry up...! It's already 12 noon, they might be here any time soon... we have not even put the icing on the cake yet desu'_. Haru yelled as she starts to panic.

_ 'It will be fine...Haru' _confirm Kyoko with a smile to calm Haru.

_'Okay desu...'_ Haru smile back.

'_What are doing...BASEBALL IDIOT!?...hold it still or I'll kill you'_ yelled Gokudera-kun.

_'Mah-mah...I'll catch you if you fall'_ smile Takeshi-kun.

'_NO WAY... in heaven or in hell'_ scolded Gokudera-kun. Takeshi-kun just laughed it off.

Tsunarin was stunned at the sight and shouted to everyone there to stop everything.

Even though Tsunarin is clumsy and rather dense at times but in school she is no ordinary student at least not on the surface. Tsunarin happens to be an excellent leader; she excels in her studies and sports only when her powers are switch on in a way. So, she was an average student since she is mostly doing horribly in academic and sports but will have extremely good result at times which saves her from certain consequences. It's a something that runs in her family and she can't really control it well though. No one knows that except Tsunarin's eyes colour will lit glowing orange... many of them thought it might be the sun shining to glitter her eyes or coloured-contact lens.

Tsunarin took over... as in taken up the role to be an organizer of the party. She begins ordering everyone to each task that suited to their nature.

They all would just replied, _'Yes, Tsuna'._

The girls will deal with the decoration with help from Mukuro for height advantage, MM will take care of the communication with Ryohei for the whereabouts of the guest of honour while Gokudera-kun surprisingly good at cooking will handle the food and birthday cake with a little assistant from son of a sushi shop, Takeshi-kun. They proceed smoothly.

By the time things got done, it was nearly time for the party to begin. Everyone went to change their clothes that each of them brought since they all want to avoid getting their party clothes dirty earlier. The girls went to Kyoko's room to change and the boys in Ryohei's room, taking turns.

* * *

**Busy streets of Namimori**

On the other hand, Hibari-san was on the way to the party that Ryohei told him about yesterday instead of Tsunarin. Hibari-san bother going since a certain brown-haired girl was going to be attending the party even though he really hate crowding and Ryohei would keep pestering him for the next week of why he didn't show up.

_"Stupid herbivore... I'll bite you to death"_ Hibari thinking back. He was riding his motorbike since he got his licence last year but he still pass by all the annoying red traffic light and every car let him through since most of them was afraid of him. Everyone on the road thought _'He'll bite me to death...!'_, as they recognized the symbol of the clan printed on the motorbike. Hibari-san was please to not waste any of his time on the road.

**Back at the house**, Tsunarin's power was exhausted but she was glad that she was of better help today and did it for her friends as well. Tsunarin was finishing the last touched while the others get change; Mukuro and MM had a little French kiss session outside at the garden. Tsunarin took a few steps back and have a final look before she goes and change.

_'It's perfect...'_ Tsunarin smile with joy_._

_ 'Now, time to get change'_ Tsunarin took her bag and went upstairs.

'_Ding Dong...'_ the doorbell resonated throughout the house as Tsunarin takes her first up the turns round to get the door; a hand stops her from the back.

_'It's okay...I'll get the door... you go get change, my room is not that far off. It might be them.'_ Kyoko told Tsunarin quickly. Tsunarin nodded and quickly went upstairs_._

_ 'Coming...'_ Kyoko answers the door while everyone else hide in the living room. Kyoko opens the door and saw Hibari-san.

_'Oh...Hibari-san...please do come in'_ Kyoko shocked at what she didn't expected to be as she shifts the door wider. Hibari walks in, _'Mina...It's a false alarm'_ Kyoko tells the others to come out of their hiding place. Everyone sighed of relief.

'_Hn...Isn't one of your herbivore is missing?'_ Hibari scans the room for someone_._

_ 'If you mean Tsunarin...she changing upstairs desu'_ answered Haru.

_'You all are crowding...is your brother room upstairs?'_ asked Hibari.

_'Yes, it's the first door on your right'_ answered Kyoko.

_'But what do you plan-...'_ Kyoko tries to ask as he leaves the room.

_'To retrieve something that belongs to me' _replied Hibari to ensure Kyoko's questioning look.

* * *

Tsunarin was in the room still changing a very annoying dress. She didn't have many clothes for parties since she never bother shopping that often. MM got angry at Tsunarin's collection of clothing and end up, lending one of her dress she wore when she was little to Tsunarin.

'_Ahhh-mo...! Why did MM pick such a dress for me...I should have gone and get one myself'_ Tsunarin tearing at the dress she been trying to wear for the last 10 minute. The dress was white as snow, full of laces and ribbons, and knee length. It fits Tsunarin's slender body perfectly if she puts in on properly. Tsunarin would never have a dress like this, it was confusing her_._

_ 'Argh... This lace goes here...nope...here-...argh...no...How the heck...do you wear this!?'_ Tsunarin trip over one of the long laces and fell to the floor.

Tsunarin was getting frustrated and before she realise a certain someone is standing right behind her_._

_ 'Hibari-san!'_ Tsunarin almost shouted but couldn't, the moment a silver tonfa was blocking her throat. *sweat drop_*_

_ "Was he standing there this whole time!? Doesn't he knock!?"_ Tsunarin shouts inwardly. The door was close and locked this time. MM came up the stairs and knocks on the Kyoko's door which on the other side of the hall.

_'Are you okay in there... Just what are you doing...we can hear noises'_ asked MM.

_'Argh...nothing...I just accidently knock over some stuff...ha-ha...'_ trying not to sound like she was fine but not at all.

_'Okay then...come down as soon as you're done and stop fooling around'_ MM left.

Tsunarin was in a deep situation, she can't move. She was terrified of what Hibari might do and the tonfa of course. Looking straight in front was Hibari's face; it was so close that Tsunarin could feel blood started rushing to her cheeks. Hibari smirks at the Tsunarin's face.

_'What are doing on the floor...you sure love the ground.'_ The tonfa disappears to know whose where and look at the big, golden brown eyes of the girl.

_'I was changing and I step- what are you doing in here!?'_ Tsunarin realise she was still half naked showing her smooth back. She held on to the dress to cover the front_._

_ 'I should be asking you that... omnivore. This is Ryohei's room, shouldn't you be on the other side'_ Hibari asks. Tsunarin confused and felt a little pathetic for not noticing.

'_You need any help...'_ Hibari spoke with a gentle voice

. _'Yes...'_ Tsunarin answers shyly back and blush even more_._

_ "What am I saying...I should ask him to get out but...but... he's being so kind to me...He's not even blushing looking at me like this. Is that..."_ Tsunarin pouted at first then saw a little smirk on Hibari's face. Hibari in actual fact was very pleased with the view. Hibari stands and walk around to Tsuna's back to tie up the ribbons and laces into a small bow as leftover lengths flow to the ground_._

_ 'Thank y-...'_ Tsunarin was cut off by the touch of soft lips against hers. Tsunarin's eyes widened, in surprise of Hibari's action. Tsunarin was caught off guard again...this time; Hibari got a little bite of her neck. French kiss session...

After a while, they stop grasping for air...at least for Tsunarin since Hibari is always remains compose.

_'Are you ready...? Everyone is waiting for you...'_ Hibari spoke. It's been a whole 30 minute since Tsunarin left to change her clothes. Tsunarin's face was still quite red from all the kiss service she had to keep up with.

Hibari offers a hand to her... and Tsunarin gladly accepts and get off the floor. She was beautiful and cute in Hibari's eyes; she looks like princess out of a fairy tale. Both of them came downstairs where everyone else was. Hibari came out a little bit later, of course to avoid any misunderstanding.

Thankfully... the guest of honour was running a little bit late. Tsunarin goes to the girls; they all commented on each other dresses.

* * *

In the commotion of the girls and boys shouting, Tsunarin took a little sneak peek at Hibari. He was dress in loose, black singlet wore over by a three quater sleeve dress shirt with the Hibari's clan signature on the back and few pockets at the front along with black pants and a metallic white belt that was hanging on to his waist. A normal boy would look a bit weird in it but for Hibari, he was manly in it alright! As Tsunarin stare at her soon-to-be boyfriend from bottom to top, she met his gaze. She was in awe of his features...and then,

_ 'EVERYONE HIDE...they're turning in at the gate'_ MM warns everyone to quickly go to their pervious hiding spot except Tsunarin.

She was running to trip over nothing and shutting her eyes shut tight, ready for impact. She felt no pain but a small pressure around her waist, Hibari caught her just in time. They quickly shift themselves behind the curtains. Just as Tsunarin wanted to thank Hibari, he places his finger on her lips to be quiet. She was blushing wildly, seeing a little steam coming out of her face. She could feel the body heat from Hibari being so close and she can't help but smell Hibari' scent of mint and his cologne. Tsunarin felt heavenly... wonder did Hibari feel anything with his expressionless face.

* * *

AHHHH! They are hiding together! ...a little jealous...

Please comment and review at the bottom...

I promise Part 2 will be better...He-He

Go HIBARI X TSUNA!

until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I took so long... had some trouble of getting the idea going

You know it... a writer blockage...

Anyway back to the story, the previous:

**_'EVERYONE HIDE...they're turning in at the gate'_ MM warns everyone to quickly go to their pervious hiding spot except Tsunarin. She was running to trip over nothing and shutting her eyes shut tight, ready for impact.**

**She felt no pain but a small pressure around her waist, Hibari caught her just in time. They quickly shift themselves behind the curtains.**

**Just as Tsunarin wanted to thank Hibari, he places his finger on her lips to be quiet. She was blushing wildly, seeing a little steam coming out of her face.**

**She could feel the body heat from Hibari being so close and she can't help but smell Hibari' scent of mint and his cologne. Tsunarin felt heavenly... wonder did Hibari feel anything with his expressionless face**.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Party (part 2)**

Tsunarin is hiding behind the curtains in Hibari's arms and blushing really red. Self-conscious of the situation, she prepared herself for the arrival of the birthday girl, Hana as she enters Sasagawas' home.

Ryohei unlocks the door and welcomes her in to allow Hana to enter first. He was to act as the signal for everyone to jump out by standing behind Hana.

The door slam shut and everyone yelled with joy,_ 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA!'_ as everyone jump out from their hiding spots not for Hibari, he would not jump or shout unless in a fight.

Hana froze, surprised and shocked at them...seconds later; a smile grew on her face. They blow up some bubbles, pull some small party poppers and let the streamers fly.

Tsunarin was happy for her friends; the surprise was a complete success. The best was they have done it all together, Tsunarin smile cheerfully as she looks at her friends' faces.

They chat; talk over lunch prepared at the and MM left after they have eaten for a date while...

Gokudera gets mad at Ryohei for stealing his octo-sausage, Yamamoto trying to calm him down, and the girls laughing at their preposterous act even Chrome who don't usually smile often laughed as well...they each enjoy their time at the party.

This leaves Hibari...who sit out of the fun at the garden, taking his time with his tea. Tsunarin notice Hibari being alone and went to comfort him, though he didn't really need any.

'_Are you having fun...?'_ asked Tsunarin catching Hibari's attention_._

_ 'What do you think...are you, omnivore?'_ Hibari felling a little irritated.

_'Uh...I-I guess I am...haha...'_ replied Tsunarin nervously of what Hibari was thinking when she disturbed him.

_'Good for you then...I'll be leaving soon...'_ Hibari answer with the same expressionless face.

Tsunarin didn't want Hibari to go but then again, he may be at his limit his with this noise.

_'Ummm...-'_ Ryohei cut off Tsunarin's sentence.

_'What are you two doing...Come on, let play a game to the EXTREME!'_ he swings his arms over those and pull them to the living room. It definitely pisses off Hibari being drag like that.

Everyone gather around and sat in a circle. Ryohei sat beside Hibari just in case and Tsunarin on the other to avoid the others to be close to him. (You know why).

Haru got a glass bottle in her hand and place it in the middle of the circle of people. _'We're going to play truth or Dare~desu!'_ announced Haru happily. _'Hieeeee...!'_ squeal Tsunarin rather softly.

_"I have a really bad feeling about this..."_ conscious of the possibility of a fight or even letting out her secret...she can feel her hands getting sweating as she look at Hibari. Hibari sense her staring and just look back at her; shifting his eyes to focus on her. However, Tsunarin turn her head quickly looking to the ground allowing her fringe to cover her face, brimming with redness.

* * *

Haru took the first spin to find out who's going to ask the first question of truth or command a dare. The bottle made soft shrieking sound as the bottle turns and points at Hana_._

_ 'Yea!...I really have something good in mind...he-he...'_ grinning at the possible targets. Hana spins the bottle...it turns swiftly and starts to slow down. Finally coming to a halt, the bottleneck pointed at Tsunarin...Her eyes widened at the sight_._

_ "I knew it..."_ breaking into tears in her thoughts_._

_ 'Truth or dare...'_ said Hana with a trickster's smile.

_'Uh...ummmm...Ah-no...'_ Tsunarin scramble through her mind on which should she decide.

_"Truth is just answering a question but if she asks those kind questions I can't lie and I'm really bad at lying either way...dare...should be ok I guess after all, a girl usually gets some pity. Therefore, I will choose..." _before she takes a breath and answer earnestly.

_'Dare...!'_ with her eyes focus on Hana as she shouts the smirked at the answer; she's in her evil mode.

_'Ho-ho...Tsuna, what courage you have... Dare it is'_, this was a chance for her plan to take flight.

_'I dare you to... kiss your lover, Tsuna...'_ commanded Hana.

_'Wh-what lover!? I have no idea what are you talking about'_ she blurred all of her words, horrified by the and Yamamoto protest.

_'What in the world are you are YOU thinking!? YOU STUPID GIRL!'_ Gokudera stood straight up, fury eating him whole.

_'For once I agreed with him, give pity to Tsuna...'_ pleaded Yamamoto.

_'No way... She asked for a dare so there it is. No take backs. I'm a girl also you know...'_ Hana refused.

_'She nothing-' (nothing like you)_ Gokudera speaking was shorten by Haru.

_ 'She can be kissing either you guys as well. None of us know who she likes any way...desu'_ supported Haru. They stop their bickering, sat down; silence begins to shows their blushing nature.

'_Now Tsuna...kiss anyone who you lik-'_ she stopped right in the middle as she was about to press the heat. Everyone and everything froze, moving so slowly like being in space.

Hibari kisses Tsuna, wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her closer and the other to support him leaning to the left. All who knows, Tsunarin's mind is screaming blocking her own thoughts going into a blank. They are in a supreme shock momentarily as each of them stare.

Those two lips parted and Tsunarin's eyes are dead lock on Hibari.

_"What is this...? Why are there sakura flowers here and it's brightening...ahh...Hibari-san is so handsome right now...what should I do...I feel dizzy and..." _Tsunarin's last thoughts before he fainted.

* * *

Hibari is getting really annoyed and irritated to play this stupid game after Ryohei dragged him in. He put up with it since Tsunarin sat beside him.

Hibari didn't bother at all about the game until it got interested about Tsunarin's dare. He had a small grin that was invisible waiting for her reaction. Tsunarin answer got him mad with the waiting and lies, _"What a coward..."_ closing his eyes on the situation but even more when the two idiots are bickering louder about Tsunarin's dare.

Hibari hold on to Tsunarin, pulling her close and releases his grip slightly, sinking his kiss in to Tsunarin. He wants to define his dominance over who Tsunarin will kiss because she belongs to him.

After parting their lips, Tsunarin looks strange. She couldn't handle it anymore and fainted.

_'aa...AAHHHH!'_ they begin to snap out of their trance. Tsunarin is just laying there in Hibari's arms; he carries her off the floor like a princess.

_'What are you doing and where the heck do you think you're going bastard'_ Gokudera objects Hibari's action.

_'Get out of my way.'_ Hibari demands Gokudera to move out of the way. Gokudera was going to attack him but was stop by the girls.

Kyoko leads Hibari to the door way and greeted them good bye while Chrome, Haru, Hana and Ryohei stops Gokudera. Gokudera struggled to get past them especially Ryohei.

_'What are you doing, baseball freak! Stop them!'_ he scolds Yamamoto, still sitting on the floor. Ryohei look at Yamamoto and shook his head, they understand what was going on. The girls and Ryohei were excited for something to emerge while Yamamoto and Gokudera were clueless.

* * *

Tsunarin moaned at the headache she's getting as she wakes up. Her hand slide across the surface; feeling nothing but soft, smooth cloth that she lies in bed. She was in someone's bedroom, very neat and tidy. The room was neither bright nor dark; it's glowing with soft light-coloured of the sunset.

_'Tick...tick...tick...'_ she watches as the second hand moves. It's was 6 o'clock already. She quickly gets up quickly, looking for her smart phone on her.

In a distance she hears running water, _'...someone is in the shower'_ Tsunarin spoke softly to herself.

"_Where am I...and whose room is this...? Last thing I remember is...Hibari-san face"_ recalling the images. She grasped at the sudden stop of the sound of running water.

_"AHHH! What should I do..."_her mind at sending command to her body to move. She looks around the place to hide somewhere, turning her left to right and right to left. Her heart is beating faster and her eyes widened, losing hope to find a spot. She hears her drumming of her heart beating faster and faster as the bathroom door opens.

The door disappears, revealing low steam and bright light. Hibari was standing there with a towel wrap around his waist and another smaller towel to dry his black hair. Tsunarin stop walking around, her knees feeling like lead. She fell to the floor and stares at Hibari's perfect structure body in awe.

Hibari sees the bed is empty and Tsunarin on the floor. He walks in to the room closes the door...moving towards Tsunarin.

Tsunarin shakes her haed turning her red, blushing face to the floor. The floor was so clean; you could see your own reflection. So, Tsunarin saw Hibari reflection like a blurry shadow coming nearer and nearer... she saw something she totally regrets.

She feels that she was going to explode, _"I'm becoming a pervert...kamisama, why me..." _shutting her eyes from the unavoidable scene. Hibari grins; pick her up and move to the bed. She felt a touch and before she gains full conscious of the situation she was already back on the queen size bed.

Hibari cupped her face gently; hovering on top of her. He dives in to give wet kisses to her...stops...midway.

His eyes saw a fragile being, shivering and shaking all over and a small hand flash over her face to stop him. She was nervous but not scared. She looks into his eyes...breaking the moment...

'_Hibari-san...where am I'_ trying to spit out her words through her shut tight lips.

_'This is my room and you're at my house'_ he answered.

_'Why am I here...?'_ speaking more smoothly.

_'Cause I brought you here from the party'_ he adjusts to sit by the edge of the bed.

_'Why did you take me here...?'_ asking further. He was quiet. He did not move and sat there.

_'You want something to drink...? You must be feeling a little worry...You can use my phone to contact your family if you like...'_ stood up and walk away. She instantly caught his hand...

_'Please answer me...Hibari-san...'_ pleaded Tsunarin awkwardly. He pushes her back to the centre on the bed forcefully, nail her down and place his hands on the bed right above her shoulders.

'_I want your answer!'_ angry at himself for being such an impatient weakling. His bangs cover his eyes... shocked Tsunarin look away from his gaze to the side. Another moment of silence between them, Tsunarin's eyes begin to wield up tears. She lifts up her arms slowly and wraps it around Hibari pulling him down.

**Intense atmosphere, **

'_Hibari-san...tell me why...why am I like this..._

_ I can't think straight,_

_ my heart always race when you are around,_

_ my cheek flushing with the colour red and my legs lose their strength when you hold me,_

_ and I never felt so free before but I am with you..._

_ what are doing to me...'_ consulting all of her emotion to Hibari.

_'Here is your answer Hibari Kyoya... I love you...'_ she states looking back into his eyes.

Hibari finally got his answer was overjoyed (inside his heart) to hear her statement. He nuzzles into her hair, slides down, smile and kisses her with all his passion.

_'I love you too...call me, Kyoya'_ said Hibari.

_'Yes...Kyoya...' _replied her to her new lover.

They had a long, wonderful night together...

* * *

Hope you guys like it... and I'm pretty sure you guys get the ending...

Thanks and no worries the story is still on. There will be a lot more...

So, keep your update with me... Thanks for any comments and review below please. :3

Looking forward to write more interesting events.


End file.
